Ele vai ter um bebê
by Daphne P
Summary: completaO título é esse mesmo.Essa fic é uma continuação da fic O que me torna tão especial
1. capítulo 1

Sentia falta daquilo,da pele macia ao seu toque,da "voz" suave que ecoava em sua mente.Dos gemidos silenciosos,dela,implorando por mais.O calor de seus corpos juntos,seus beijos doces e molhados,traçando uma trilha de fogo pelo seu tórax,descendo pelo seu abdômen e a língua sedutora brincando com o seu umbigo,lhe enviando arrepios maravilhosos pela espinha.Seus cabelos negros caíam em volta de sua cintura,enquanto ela se divertia nessa brincadeira sensual.Suas mãos delicadas vagavam pelo seu corpo,o conduzindo a loucura,e tinha certeza que estava a ponto de explodir em paixão,sem ao menos ter consumado o ato completo,quando tudo desaparecera.Seu corpo,sua língua,as sensações.

Harry acordou num sobressalto,sentando-se ofegante e suado,em sua cama,dentro de sua barraca.Já era a segunda vez que ela fazia isso com ele,essa semana.

-Alex...-Murmurou,jogando o corpo contra a cama e observando a luminosidade da lua que passava pelo tecido da barraca.Harry sorriu,com o tempo,a ligação mental que possuía com Alexandra fora se intensificando,e ela,às vezes,gostava de torturá-lo com jogos sensuais,através da mente.

Harry virou o corpo na cama,estava com saudades da Alex.Fazia duas semanas que não a via,desde que viajara com o grupo de estudos para a Romênia.Mas o que ele fazia na Romênia?Estudando Dragões,se especializando em Criaturas Mágicas.Certo que não era uma de suas matérias preferidas em Hogwarts,apesar de ser muito amigo do professor,mas com o tempo,os animais mágicos conquistaram sua simpatia e agrado,o levando a estudá-los.

Às vezes,em algumas viagens,ele trazia Alex consigo.Porém,na maior parte do tempo ela ficava na Inglaterra,entretida com os livros que escrevia.O que não conseguia expressar com sons,ela expressava perfeitamente com palavras,escrevendo histórias,que ela confessava apenas para Harry,serem inspiradas na vida deles,na vida dele principalmente.Por isso fazia sucesso com leitores de várias idades.

Fechou os olhos,para ver a imagem mental de um beijo cruzar a sua cabeça.Ela havia começado de novo.

"Eu preciso dormir Alexandra,trabalho cedo amanhã." Pensou.Uma risada gostosa soou em sua mente,assim como um desejo de boa noite.Harry virou-se na cama e obrigou seu corpo a dormir,embora fosse uma tarefa difícil,devido ao calor que estava sentindo.

* * * * * 

Harry entrou na sala iluminada apenas por um abajur e divisou a forma esguia da mulher,atrás da mesa.Aproximou-se com cautela,e reparou que essa se encontrava adormecida sobre os braços cruzados,em cima da mesa,e com vários papéis rabiscados e amassados,espalhados sobre o móvel.Recolheu o corpo nos braços e o levou para a cama.

Alexandra acordou no meio da noite com uma sensação de calor perto de seu corpo.Percebeu que estava em sua cama,mas não recordava de ter saído do escritório,e muito menos de ter tirado sua roupa,a ponto de estar com uma camisa larga,que sabia que não era sua.Então,como havia ido parar ali?E como havia trocado de roupa?Percebeu que havia um braço em sua cintura,e espantando todo o sono,notou qual era a situação e sorriu amplamente.

Virou o corpo,dentro do abraço em que estava,e deparou-se com a face relaxada e adormecida de Harry.Sorriu mais ainda,Harry estava de volta.Aconchegou-se ao corpo dele e beijou-lhe a nuca,sentindo um tremor vindo dele.Da nuca,percorreu seus lábios pelo pescoço dele,até alcançar o rosto e beijar uma bochecha,logo a abandonando e seguindo o caminho dos lábios.Alcançou os lábios e beijou-lhes,de maneira cálida no inicio,mas que foi intensificando-se à medida que o sentiu responder ao seu beijo. 

Harry moveu-se rapidamente,rolando o seu corpo sobre o de Alexandra,prendendo os pulsos dela na cama.Abriu os olhos e sorriu marotamente para ela.

-Sentiu a minha falta?-Sussurrou,perto dos lábios dela.Alexandra deu um aceno positivo com a cabeça.-Bom...-Disse,com a voz rouca,mordendo levemente a nuca dela,e depois beijando o local mordido.

"Harry..." Veio o sussurro,que ecoou na mente do rapaz.

-Sabe...-Ele começou,um sorriso lascivo surgindo em seu rosto.-...acho que essa camisa está muito grande em você.Tem certeza que comprou o número certo?

Alex tremeu diante do olhar e sorriso cheio de luxúria,que Harry lhe lançava,e olhou para a camisa que usava,podendo notar que ela era do próprio Harry.

"Será que ela é grande,porque ela é sua?"

-Minha?Se for minha,então não haverá problemas seu eu rasgá-la.

Alexandra arregalou os olhos,quando ouviu o barulho de tecido sendo rasgado,e jogado fora.A jovem iria protestar sobre a ânsia de Harry e o desperdício de roupa,mas esse impediu qualquer protesto com um beijo voraz.

A lua entrou através da grande janela do quarto,iluminando os corpos trêmulos e molhados.Harry apoiou sua testa contra a de Alex,que sorriu e inspirou fundo,o rapaz puxou uma das mãos dela e a entrelaçou com a sua,beijando as pontas dos dedos,e sorrindo,ao ver a faixa dourada em um dos dedos.

Lembrou do dia em que a viu,entrar pelo salão de Hogwarts,cedido gentilmente pelo professor Dumbledore para tal evento,no mais belo vestido que já vira.Mas não era o vestido em si,mas a beleza dela que o estava encantando.Lembrou-se que sentiu as pernas fraquejarem,e as mãos suarem,cada vez que ela aproximava-se dele,sorridente.Iluminando seus grandes olhos azuis.Sorriu ao recordar que estava tão maravilhado com a mulher que estava ao seu lado,que mal ouvira a cerimônia que era conduzida pelo diretor de Hogwarts,e que apenas voltou a mundo terreno na hora de dizer o sim.

Agora aqui estava ele,deitado nessa cama,abraçado a mulher mais maravilhosa do mundo,em sua opinião.A sua mulher,a sua esposa.Três anos,três maravilhosos anos juntos,e para ele ainda parecia como se fosse ontem que ela entrara assustada na torre da Grifinória,como nova aluna de Hogwarts.

"Harry..." O chamado ecoou na sua mente.

-Hum?-Respondeu,sonolento,abraçando Alex e brincando com uma mecha do cabelo dela.

"Preciso lhe falar algo."

A mente de Harry estava quase tomada pelo sono,tanto,que ele mal ouvia o contato mental de Alex.

-Estou ouvindo...-Murmurou,fechando as pálpebras pesadas.

"Você vai ser pai."

Alexandra esperou uma reação de Harry,mas essa não veio.Levantou um pouco o corpo,saindo do abraço dele,e viu que ele já adormecera.Se lembrasse do que a jovem dissera,teria um grande choque quando acordasse de manhã.

* * * * * 

Harry acordara no dia seguinte com a sensação de que tivera um sonho muito real.Mas não era o sonho em si,mas algo que havia sido dito nele.Desceu as escadas da casa onde morava e adentrou a cozinha,onde encontrou Alexandra,sentada em cima do balcão,tomando uma xícara de chá.A jovem estava alheia à presença de Harry,pois mordia a ponta de uma pena e encarava seriamente a prancheta,com um pergaminho,em seu colo.

O moreno aproximou-se vagarosamente dela,e a abraçou.Alex deu um pulo dentro do abraço,mas sorriu ao vê-lo ao seu lado.

-Sabe...-Harry a soltou e caminhou até a chaleira,lhe preparando uma xícara de chá.-...eu tive um sonho gozado.

Alexandra ergueu uma sobrancelha,incentivando ele a continuar.

-Sonhei que você havia me dito que estava grávida.

A mulher inspirou,ele havia ouvido o que ela dissera,agora era só esperar a reação quando ele percebesse que não fora um sonho.

-Mas acho que foi uma bobagem.Você,grávida?!

"Como?Por quê?Você não quer ter filhos?"

-Quero,mas não agora.

"Não quer uma família?"

-Bem,sim,talvez.Mas mesmo assim,não podemos ter filhos agora.A nossa vida é muito agitada,eu vivo viajando.Nós vivemos viajando,estamos ocupados demais com as nossas carreiras,nossa vida social é um caos,mal temos tempo para nós mesmo quanto mais para um filho.E além do mais,não me sinto pronto para ser pai,sou muito jovem para isso.

"E quando pretende ser pai?Aos quarenta anos?"

-Ta aí.Não é uma má idéia.Sirius foi pai aos quarenta,eu também posso ser.-Harry sorriu,divertido.Nunca pensaria que na adolescência,houvera algo entre Sirius e Narcissa,mãe de Draco.E depois que Lúcio morrera,parecia que tal amor adolescente tinha retornado mais intenso.Os dois acabaram se casando e há um ano tiveram um filhinho,para desespero de Draco,que ainda não gostava da idéia de sua mãe ter se casado com um ex-condenado e muito menos ter tido filhos em uma idade na qual ela já poderia ser avó,segundo ele.Gina apenas dizia aos outros que Draco estava sofrendo uma crise de filho ciumento.

-Mas foi apenas um sonho.-Bebericou seu chá.

"É,foi um sonho." Alexandra desceu na bancada,largando o pergaminho e voltando para o quarto.Harry notara que sua esposa havia mudado repentinamente de humor,e percebera que havia algo errado.

-Alex?-Ele entrou no quarto,vendo que ela trocava de roupa rapidamente,com pressa de sair.-Aonde vai?

"A editora."

-Pensei que era o seu dia de folga,eu mal voltei.

"Fui contatada essa manhã,eles precisam falar comigo." Ela terminou de vestir a última peça de roupa e saiu,sem ao menos se despedir.Agora sim Harry sabia que havia algo muito errado.

* * * * * * 

-Ele disse o quê?-Gina franziu o cenho,enquanto arrumava uns produtos nas prateleiras,na loja dos gêmeos.Havia sido convidada pelos irmãos,para ser a gerente da loja,pois esses estavam ocupados demais em viagens,para atender as outras lojas espalhadas pela Inglaterra e até fora da ilha e em invenções novas.Por isso,a responsabilidade da matriz,no Beco Diagonal,ficava nas mãos dela.

"Que não queria ter filhos..." As palavras surgiram no ar,sem Alexandra mover-se ou desfazer a expressão de desagrado que estava em seu rosto.

-Mas...eu sempre pensei que Harry quisesse uma família.

"Uma família para ele,e não uma família dele."

-Bem,Alex,tem que convir que em um ponto ele tem razão.A vida de vocês vai mudar drasticamente.Vocês levam uma vida muito agitada,você como escritora famosa e Harry nessas viagens malucas em torno do globo.Vai ser difícil reorganizar tudo para acomodar uma criança.Deviam ter planejado isso.

"Planejado?Era só eu tocar no assunto que Harry fugia como gato foge de água fria.Então em pensei que era melhor dar tempo ao tempo,que quando acontecesse ele aceitaria e mudaria de idéia em relação a isso.Mas não foi o que eu pensei.E eu não planejei nada,aconteceu."

-E o que você vai fazer?

"Sei lá...Se eu falar com ele,será que ele vai mudar de idéia?Às vezes o Harry pode ser lento para assimilar as coisas,e perceber que não era um sonho,quando eu falei aquilo."

-Eu não sei.

"Será que...ele não quer ter uma família comigo?"

-Ah minha nossa,lá vem você com essa insegurança novamente.-Gina suspirou.Não tirava toda a razão de Alexandra para o que sentia.

Antes de se casarem,Harry e ela tiveram um certo conflito em sua relação,principalmente porque o moreno estava no alvo da mídia bruxa,pelo fato de namorar,e ela não sabia como as pessoas haviam descoberto isso,a neta de Voldemort.Levou muito tempo para Alexandra desfazer essa imagem que lhe foi empregada,e afastar o medo que exercia sobre certas pessoas,que achavam que a garota poderia seguir o legado do avô.A confusão toda só esfriou um pouco,quando Harry anunciou o casamento e contou,para quem quisesse ouvir,a verdadeira e completa história da derrota de Voldemort.Sabendo que Alex ajudara na derrota do maior bruxo das trevas,as pessoas acalmaram-se um pouco.Com o tempo,tudo foi sendo esquecido e a jovem conseguiu seguir em frente e despontar na carreira de escritora.Mas sabia que se não estivesse com Harry,nada disso teria acontecido.Harry era o salvador do mundo bruxo,e,para todos,o que viesse dele era bom.Mas mesmo assim,a insegurança e o medo ainda lhe acometiam.Ainda lembrava das brigas feias que tivera com o marido,na época em que eram noivos,e muitas vezes ela pensava que Harry poderia ter o mesmo conceito que algumas pessoas.Que um dia ela acordasse,e resolvesse destruir tudo e a todos,em busca de poder.

Às vezes,ela tinha impressão que a rivalidade Slytherin,Gryffindor,nunca iria se acabar.

-Harry te ama,sua tola.Não importa quem sejam os seus antepassados.

"Acha mesmo?"

-Por que você não conversa logo de uma vez com ele?Tira isso logo da cabeça.

Alexandra concordou com Gina,partindo da loja dos gêmeos.

A morena aparatou em casa e encontrou Harry sentado no sofá da sala,lendo fichas e mais fichas,relatórios e outras coisas,sobre a última viagem que fizera.

O homem levantou os olhos dos papéis e mirou a esposa.

-Próxima viagem é para a China.-Sorriu a mulher.

Alex deu um sorriso fraco de volta,passou a mão pelos cabelos,não mais curtos e que caíam livremente até o meio de suas costas.Começou a torcer a barra de sua camisa e Harry franziu a testa.Conhecia esse hábito nervoso da jovem.Sabia que ela queria dizer algo.

-Fala Alex.Sei que você quer me dizer alguma coisa.

Alexandra suspirou e soltou tudo de uma vez só,chegando a confundir a mente de Harry,com tantos pensamentos.

"Eu estou grávida,você não estava sonhando,eu realmente estou grávida e nós vamos ter um filho.Sei que a idéia não lhe agrada muito mas eu não posso fazer nada,simplesmente aconteceu..."

Harry levantou-se do sofá,e a mulher recuou.Era maior do que ela e transmitia uma imponência que às vezes a assustava,principalmente quando estava com essa expressão muito séria.

-Grávida?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

-Alex...-Ele suspirou.-Como isso pode acontecer?...

A jovem torceu o nariz.Que pergunta mais idiota,como se ele não soubesse.

-Não é disso que eu estou falando.-Retrucou,sabendo,pela expressão dela,o que ela estava pensando.-Mas é que surgiu uma proposta de viagem irrecusável.Seis meses,na China,Japão e Austrália.A equipe de pesquisa do Ministério disse que foram registrados aparecimentos de espécies raras e novas,é um marco.Ministérios da Magia de vários países estão mandando suas equipes para fazerem as pesquisas e o relatório das espécies.Precisamos atualizar nossos bancos de dados.Dependendo do tempo em que passemos pesquisando,coletando dados,poderemos ficar até mais tempo lá.

"E?"

-Alexandra...eu pretendia te levar na viagem,achei que seria bom,você há dias está dizendo que está sem inspiração para um novo livro.Achei que faria bem.Mas com você no estado que está...não acho bom ir,e eu...

"Você?"

-É uma proposta irrecusável,Alex.Poucos estudantes,nesta área,foram convocados.Bruxos renomados estarão lá,será uma ascensão para minha carreira,antes mesmo de me formar.

"E você pretende viajar e me deixar para trás?Me abandonar por seis meses,ou mais do que isso,por causa de sua carreira?"

-Bem,você me pegou de surpresa.-Sentou-se novamente no sofá,cruzando as mãos e apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos.

"E daí?É só você dizer não.Não vai mudar o fato de que você ainda é o melhor estudante em sua área,que está para se formar.E com o melhor salário de pesquisador interino."

Harry ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

-O problema...-Começou,a cabeça baixa e a testa apoiada nas mãos cruzadas.-...é que eu já disse sim,e não dá para voltar atrás.Disse sim essa manhã,depois que você saiu.

Alex abriu a boca em choque.Essa seria uma boa hora para não ser muda,assim gritaria tudo o que queria gritar,no ouvido de Harry.

"Vai me deixar aqui..." Ecoou baixo na mente de Harry.

-Alexandra,eu falei que você me pegou de surpresa.Se tivesse me dito antes.

"O problema é que eu falei,você que não acreditou!" O grito veio tão alto na cabeça de Harry,que lhe chegou a causar dor.

-Quando eu disse que a nossa vida atual não tinha condições para abrigar uma criança,era disso que eu estava falando.-Harry perdeu a paciência e retrucou,com fúria,levantando-se do sofá e parecendo maior devido a sua raiva

"Agora a culpa é minha por eu ficar grávida."

-Isso pode ser mudado...

Alexandra fez uma expressão chocada.Como ele ousava a pensar nessa possibilidade?Em um ato de fúria,ela desferiu uma bofetada contra o rosto e Harry.

"Eu...nunca..." Estava tão nervosa que mal conseguia manter a ligação mental. "Vá!" Conseguiu dizer,minutos depois. "Vá para essa maldita viagem.Meu filho e eu não precisamos de você.Não quero um pai que primeiro pensa na carreira,a ponto de querer livrar-se do próprio filho.Se é assim agora,imagine o que será depois." Esbravejou e desaparatou da casa.


	2. capitulo 2

O vaso de flores ao centro da mesa oscilou com a fúria que a jovem estava descontado nele.Salazar olhou para Alex,sentada no sofá de sua sala,mirando seus olhos intensamente no vaso.Discretamente e vagarosamente,ele tirou o vaso do campo de visão dela.

-Agora,que você não vai quebrar mais nada dentro da minha casa,me diga o que aconteceu?

Alex fez uma face emburrada e recostou-se no sofá.Minutos de silêncio se passaram e Salazar teve a nítida impressão de que ela não se abriria a ele tão cedo.

O homem estava levantando-se da cadeira em que estava,achava que era melhor deixá-la com os seus pensamentos,quando a jovem se manifestou.

"Harry e eu brigamos."

Salazar fez uma expressão que dizia com todas as letras:"qual a novidade nisso?"

"Dessa vez foi diferente..." Retrucou a garota,vendo a expressão do pai.

-Diferente em quê?Vocês não concordaram em qual restaurante iam jantar?Ou,talvez,ele não gostou de sua roupa nova e você se ofendeu...-O homem falou,divertido.Sabia que Harry e Alexandra se amavam,mas nunca vira um amor com tantas brigas entre um casal.Mas sabia,principalmente,que o motivo das brigas era o fato de que Harry adorava ver a esposa irritada,dizia que ela ficava uma graça fazendo beicinho e de cara emburrada.Por isso era divertido vê-los brigarem,pois todos sabiam que o desentendimento dos dois não duraria nem uma hora.Contudo,era a primeira vez que Alexandra recorria a ele,Salazar,depois de uma briga com Harry.E pela cara de poucos amigos dela,dessa vez a situação era mais séria.

"Me diga..." Ela virou-se para encarar o pai. "Quando foi que eu me casei com um homem ambicioso?"

-Fala do Harry?

"Claro que eu falo do Harry!"

-Bem,tem que se levar em conta que Harry sempre foi muito determinado e teimoso,pode se dizer que um pouco persistente.Mas acho que não ambicioso.Ele é insistente,você é ambiciosa.Acho que é a herança milenar.

"Estou começando a achar que o herdeiro de Slytherin é ele." Retrucou,frustrada,levantando-se do sofá e caminhando até a janela.A visão que essa proporcionava era uma bela visão da cidade de Londres,a parte trouxa.

-Por que diz isso?

"Ele arrumou um emprego...uma viagem para a China.Bruxos renomados...oportunidade de uma vida...poucos estudantes foram convocados...espécies raras..." Alexandra repetia as palavras que Harry lhe dissera.Mesmo sendo uma conversa mental,Salazar podia sentir o tom de mágoa.

-E?

"E...acontece que eu estou grávida...e sabe o que ele me disse?Que isso mudava tudo,que ele não podia me levar na viagem,no estado em que estou...que crianças são um empecilho para a nossa vida.Que se eu quisesse,poderíamos mudar isso..."

-Ele teve a coragem de lhe dizer isso?-Salazar estava chocado,mas mesmo assim tentou ver o lado lógico e avaliar a visão dos dois.-Aposto que isso foi dito em um momento em que vocês dois perderam a cabeça.

"Bem..."

-Talvez,você devesse voltar lá e conversar com ele melhor.

"Não!" Alexandra foi enérgica em sua resposta.Ainda estava extremamente irritada com as últimas palavras de Harry.Não era a primeira vez que discutiam sobre isso.Quando ela propôs pela primeira vez a idéia de eles terem filhos,Harry desconversara e Alexandra não insistiu.Na segunda vez,ele se irritara um pouco com a insistência dela,mas depois tudo ficou bem.A terceira vez gerou a discussão que a trouxe a casa de seu pai.

-Bem...vocês são muito teimosos para admitirem seus erros.Então,o que quer que eu faça?Vá lá e fale com ele?

"Na verdade,eu queria saber se eu poderia ficar aqui alguns dias?"

-Nada contra.Seu quarto está sempre vago.

* * * * * *

Mais uma pancada,e outra pancada.Parecia que quanto mais batia,menos dor sentia e isso adormecia mais o seu cérebro.E,novamente,outra pancada.Quando Harry estava próximo da vigésima testada na mesa de sua sala,dentro do Ministério,Gina aparecera.

-Está querendo uma concussão?-Caçoou a ruiva.

-Gina?O que faz aqui?

-Bem...-A ruiva puxou a cadeira em frente à mesa de Harry e sentou-se.-...grande erro Harry,um grande erro mesmo.Não se diz a uma mulher grávida que prefere não ter o filho com ela.

Harry rodou os olhos.Agora sabia o que Gina fazia lá,era para repreendê-lo.

-Eu fiquei irritado,Alex tem um gênio impossível.Foi da boca para fora.

-Da boca para fora ou não,isso a magoou.

-Você esteve com ela?-Quando não voltara à noite,depois da briga que tiveram,Harry contatara todos os seus conhecidos,para saber onde Alexandra estava.Até que a encontrou na casa do pai,porém,essa não quis falar com ele.

-Sim.E ela está à fúria elevada à milésima potência.

-Eu já disse...

-Que foi da boca para fora.Harry,o problema não é o que você disse a ela naquela noite,e sim a sua atitude em relação a isso.A sua posição em relação a ter filhos,não apenas com Alexandra,mas com qualquer outra mulher que fosse.

-Gina...

-O problema é que...-Gina continuara,sem dar a Harry tempo de se explicar.-...você,por algum motivo desconhecido a todos,pois sempre achávamos que você queria uma família,é contra ter filhos a essa altura de sua vida.Alegando que Alex e você têm uma vida demasiada agitada para incluir uma criança.Porém,Alex vê em outra perspectiva.Vê que você não quer assumir uma responsabilidade maior,que uma ambição estrangeira está surgindo em você,e que o fato de ela ter o sangue de Slytherin e principalmente de...-Gina tremeu um pouco,ainda não gostava de dizer esse nome.-...Voldemort,o faz vê-la,ainda,como uma ameaça.Que você se sente perturbado perto dela e que não quer criar um laço maior.

-Perturbado?Laço maior do que a gente tem?Eu ainda me lembro dos meus votos de casamento,e eles incluíam amá-la independente do que ela fosse.

-Mas ela se sente insegura.Não é fácil ser a esposa de Harry Potter e ser a neta de Voldemort,ao mesmo tempo.Olha quanto fardo.E agora mais um fardo está vindo,e você não está disposto apóia-la.

-Claro que vou apóiá-la,é só que...foi inesperado Gina,alterou todos os meus,nossos,planos de vida.Sofreremos grandes mudanças,na nossa vida,nossa rotina,nosso trabalho.Não me acho pronto para grandes mudanças,assim bruscamente,grandes responsabilidades.Sou muito novo para isso.

-E quanto a Alex?Ela vai ter que deixar de fazer as viagens de pesquisa de campo para seus livros,diminuir a carga horária dela,que é estafante.Os eventos,os enjôos,mudanças de humor,mudanças no corpo.Será mais difícil para ela,e ela vai precisar de você.

-Eu sei...

-E ela me disse que você recebeu uma proposta irrecusável.

-Bem,sim.Estou tentando negociar com o meu professor,tentar arrumar um jeito de resolver isso.

-Você vai dizer não,não é Harry?Vai dizer não a essa viagem.É isso o que você está negociando com o seu professor.

-Bem...-Harry hesitou.

-Ah minha nossa.Você está arrumando um meio de conciliar os dois?Harry,Alexandra não pode viajar com você nesse estado,se embrear no meio do mato,onde você vai trabalhar.Está pensando em deixá-la sozinha,se não conseguir arrumar uma dispensa para esse grupo de pesquisa?

-Não...estava tentando arrumar um jeito,como você disse,de conciliar os dois.

Gina levantou-se,abismada.Harry tornara-se determinado em ser bem sucedido na carreira que escolhera.Logo ele que sempre evitava o peso da fama.Bom,talvez fosse isso,talvez ele quisesse fama,como qualquer um quer,através de seus próprios méritos.E não em cima de algo que ele fizera bebê,e nem se lembrava direito.Ou em cima de algo terrível como a guerra contra Voldemort.

-Harry,chega um momento na vida de um homem que ele tem que escolher entre a profissão e a família.Mas parece que você já tomou a sua decisão.Devo avisar que Alexandra já previa isso,então...

-Então o quê?

-Ela me disse que até que você chegue aos seus sensos,e decidir o que é mais importante para você,ela está te deixando.

-Como é!-Harry gritou,dando um salto de sua cadeira,e ficando em pé.

-Bem,meu querido,agüenta.Tchauzinho.-Gina despediu-se e saiu da sala.

* * * * * *

-Olha,eu sei que ela é muda,mas pelo que a conheço ela é mais viva,mais ativa.Ela está emanando uma depressão tão grande,que está me deprimindo também.-Draco sussurrou ao ouvido de Gina,enquanto observava Alexandra sentada a um canto da sala da mansão Malfoy,imersa em pensamentos.

-Dê um tempo a ela.

-O Potter realmente está tão mudado assim?Estou surpreso.Acho que ele foi para a casa errada em Hogwarts.Será que preciso pedir conselhos a ele?

-Draco.-Gina repreendeu o marido.-Por que não cala essa boca e tenta animá-la?Vou ver se o jantar está pronto.

Draco aproximou-se de Alexandra e sentou-se em frente a ela.

-Ele é um idiota.-Disse de repente,tirando ao jovem de seus devaneios.

"Quem?" Apareceu escrito no ar.

-Como quem?O Potter.Ele é um idiota.E olha que eu pensei que eu fosse o insensível,o que desprezaria a idéia de aumentar a família.Mas vejo que os papéis foram trocados aqui.Eu estou feito um pateta exultante,pelo fato de que vou ser pai,e o Potter está fugindo disso como vampiro que foge da luz do dia.

"Você vai ser pai?"

-Gina não lhe contou?Ah,bem,acho que ela ainda não contou a ninguém,além de mim.

"Parabéns.Se bem que é um fenômeno,o mundo vai virar de cabeça para baixo.Uma criança,com o sangue Malfoy e o sangue Weasley.É o fim do mundo."  A jovem brincou.

-Fim do mundo é uma criança com o sangue Gryffindor e o Slytherin.Com esses dois acontecimentos é capaz de não restar mundo suficiente para se acabar.

* * * * *

A casa era vazia sem ela,não podia negar isso.Além de vazia,era fria.Harry amaldiçoou-se internamente.Dois meses,dois sofridos meses passaram-se,e Alexandra e ele ainda estavam separados.Sim,tentara uma reconciliação,conversara com ela.Mas quando ela tocou no assunto fatídico,que era o que seria da vida deles com a chegada da criança,a coisa desandou.

Harry não conseguira a dispensa da viagem,apesar de ter alegado todos os seus motivos,os organizadores dela também deram os seus e causou a Harry mais dúvida do que já tinha.Também não conseguira conciliar as duas coisas,e isso não lhe ajudou em nada.Agora,ele estava aqui,sozinho na casa reconstruída,que fora de seus pais e que fora entregue a ele por Sirius,para poder viver com Alexandra,se sentindo mais solitário do que já sentira.

O moreno depositou a xícara de chá sobre a escrivaninha do escritório em que Alexandra costumava trabalhar.Sorriu ao ver o ambiente.Era tão...Alex.Papéis espalhados a todo canto.Fotos,livros,dicionários,penas,tintas e uma velha máquina de escrever que ela insistia em manter.Fora à máquina que Harry lhe dera de presente.Era uma brincadeira,quando vira todos aqueles pergaminhos com histórias,que ela escrevia nos intervalos das aulas em Hogwarts. "Agora terá uma melhor maneira de escrever",ele lhe dissera.Nunca pensou que dessa velha máquina sairiam histórias tão maravilhosas,em que o herói sempre era um belo rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos verdes.

O rapaz suspirou,era sua culpa,tudo sua culpa.Mas não podia evitar o sentimento de pavor que se apoderava dele,cada vez que Alexandra mencionava que queria ter um filho.Do desespero e da vontade louca de que fosse um engano,quando ela dissera que estava grávida.Por isso falou tudo aquilo que falou,e encontrara na viagem uma desculpa para fugir.No fundo,Harry tinha certeza de que ele era o próprio empecilho para desistir dessa viagem.E não a negativa que seus professores lhe deram,ao pedir dispensa dessa exploração.Mas ele ainda não sabia o que o levava a entrar em pânico toda vez que pensava na idéia de ser pai.Como seus amigos sempre lhe disseram "pensávamos que você queria uma família".Ele queria uma família,mas será que realmente estava pronto para ter uma,com todos esses medos que estava em seu coração?

Terminou sua xícara de chá e rapidamente subiu para o seu quarto,tentar dormir mais uma noite inquieta.

* * * * * 

-Conseguiu encontrá-lo?-Gina murmurou a Draco,enquanto via o corpo estendido de Alexandra,sobre a cama do hospital.

-O Ministério disse que ele foi para a América,volta em duas semanas.-Draco sussurrou a esposa.

-Duas semanas?Os dois estão com problemas conjugais e ele resolve sumir de vista.

-Foi um chamado urgente.O Potter ainda é o melhor especialista,em formação,em Criatura Mágicas.Hipogrifos estavam enlouquecendo na América,e atacando pessoas,aparecendo para trouxas.

-E deixa a Alex sozinha?Parece até que ele esqueceu que tem uma esposa.

-O inútil do meu cunhado não disse nada?Ele deve saber algo sobre o Potter,são como chicletes.

Gina torceu o nariz,diante da brincadeira de Draco em relação a Rony.Nada iria mudar,mesmo estando casado com Gina,Draco e Rony jamais iriam se entender.

-Disse que Harry estava abalado e precisava pensar.Aceitou a primeira proposta de pesquisa que recebeu,mesmo que ela fosse fora do país.

-Se ele não fosse tão idiota...tão...grifinório.

-Hei!-Gina protestou.-Eu também fui da grifinória.

-Sempre há exceções.Quer saber,Potter foi para a casa errada,pois está agindo como um covarde.

-E quanto a você?Sua frieza sonserina está fraquejando Malfoy...-Ela retrucou,maliciosamente.-..."Eu vou ser pai de um menino?","Ele é lindo"...blá,blá,blá...-A ruiva escarneceu,relembrando a reação de Draco quando fizeram o primeiro ultrasom.

-Nojenta.-Draco rebateu,com um sorriso igual ao de Gina.-Mas o que aconteceu para ela estar aqui?-O homem olhou para o corpo adormecido de Alexandra.

-Você sabe que ela não para.Mesmo com cinco meses,ela anda para cima e para baixo,indo na editora,fazendo pesquisas,escrevendo.Misturado ao estresse emocional que está tendo com o Harry,o corpo dela entrou em parafuso.Se em estado normal isso derruba qualquer um,grávida então.

-Potter é uma idiota.

-Agora você está falando da Alex?

-Claro!É impressionante,é só receber o sobrenome Potter que a idiotice pega.Espero que essa criança se livre disso.

Fora realmente um custo dominar aqueles Hipogrifos americanos,mas isso lhe rendeu bons materiais para a sua pesquisa de final de curso.Resolvera passar no Ministério e pegar seus outros dados,que lá estavam,antes de retornar a sua casa e finalmente descansar da viagem.Mas foi quando estava dentro de sua sala,com os papéis em mãos,que se lembrou que não tinha mais a inspiração que sempre o motivava a voltar correndo para sua casa.

Largou os papéis em cima da mesa e sentou-se em sua cadeira,depositando sua bolsa de viagem no chão.Como estaria Alex agora?Tentara,há um tempo atrás,antes de ir para a América,conversar com ela.Mas o resultado fora o mesmo.Até que finalmente ela lhe deu um ultimato.Ou decidia o que queria da vida ou a esquecia.Harry já havia decidido o que queria,o problema era que,conhecendo a Alex,como ele conhece,ela não estaria disposta a ouvi-lo,por um bom tempo.

-Harry.-A cabeça de Rony aparecera à porta de sua sala.-Me disseram que você havia voltado.Imaginei que estivesse aqui.

-Olá Rony.

-Harry,estamos tentando falar com você há dias.

-Por quê?

-Alex está no hospital.


	3. capitulo 3

Harry entrou no quarto no mais absoluto silêncio,mas parecia que Alexandra conseguia detectar a sua presença a quilômetros de distância,dormindo ou acordada.

"Pode fazer barulho Harry." Soou na mente dele,e ele viu a jovem deitada na cama e de olhos fechados.

-Rony me contou.O que houve?

"Se importa?"

-Claro que me importo Alex.

"Não pareceu nos últimos meses."

-Alexandra,não comece com isso de novo.

"Não comece com o quê?" Ela virou-se e abriu os grandes olhos azuis.Sentou-se abruptamente na cama e descobriu o seu corpo. "Você não pode ignorar para sempre isso,Harry." Ela apontou para a barriga que se destacava no corpo esguio.

-Não,Alex...-Ele sentou-se ao lado dela,na cama.

"Não o quê?" Retrucou,irritada.

-Eu disse não a eles,ao grupo de pesquisas que vai para a Ásia.Eu disse que tenho mulher e filho para cuidar.

"Harry..."

-Sei que não fui o exemplo de marido ideal e pai dedicado nesses últimos tempos,sei que sempre me escondi atrás do pretexto de que nossas vidas,minha vida era muito bagunçada.Mas a verdade é que...eu me apavorei.

"Se apavorou?"

-Alex...olhe para essa nova vida...-Ele apontou para a barriga dela.-...é uma vida que está em nossas mãos.Nós a criamos e vamos guiá-la até que ela esteja pronta para seguir sozinha.Olhe para mim,eu nunca tive a figura de um pai,eu não sei o que é ter um pai.Eu não sei o que é ser pai.E se eu estragar tudo?E se eu arruinar a vida dela e transformar essa criança em um novo Duda?-Harry lembrou-se do primo,tinha certeza de que o garoto não seria assim se não tivesse os pais que tem.

"Harry,olhe para mim.Por acaso eu tive uma mãe?Por acaso eu sei o que é ser mãe?Eu não vim com manual de instrução que diz:Quando você for mãe terá que fazer isso,isso e aquilo".

-Mas você tem esse tal instinto materno.E eu?Eu simplesmente não pude suportar a idéia de ser responsável pela vida de alguém.Quando a minha vida inteira eu fui incumbido dessa responsabilidade.Harry Potter,o menino que sobreviveu.O salvador do mundo mágico.Por anos me responsabilizaram pela vida de outras pessoas.E eu fracassei,porque quando Voldemort voltou pessoas começaram a morrer...

"Mas isso é diferente.Não há Voldemort,não há menino que sobreviveu.Só há um Harry que está entrando em pânico porque é pai de primeira viagem.Aposto que seu pai deve ter sentido o mesmo quando você nasceu."

-Como você pode saber?

"Um certo cão preto me disse."

Harry sorriu.

"Não se preocupe Harry," -Ela acariciou o rosto dele.-"você vai ser perfeito." 

* * * * * 

Harry virou-se em sua barraca,a noite quente não o estava ajudando a dormir.Nunca poderia imaginar que aquela região da Inglaterra poderia ser tão quente a essa época do ano.O homem revirou-se novamente em sua cama.O dia havia sido cheio,manadas de unicórnios haviam apresentado um comportamento estranho e diferente de sua natureza.A seção de Criaturas Mágicas do Ministério convocou todos às pressas para irem para o norte da Inglaterra.Mesmo com o trabalho duro de um dia inteiro,eles ainda não haviam resolvido o problema.

O moreno virou-se mais uma vez,quando percebeu que de nada adiantaria tentar buscar o sono.Seu corpo estava quente e sua boca estava seca.Levantou-se e saiu da barraca,em busca de água num riacho que passava em frente ao acampamento.As chamas da fogueira extinguiam-se no meio da madrugada.Pesquisadores,não suportando o calor,dormiam ao ar livre.Harry caminhou com a sua garrafa até o riacho,quando uma sensação estranha percorreu o seu corpo.

O homem rapidamente ficou alerta e olhou a sua volta.De repente,um grito horrível ecoou em sua mente,fazendo a sua cabeça doer com extrema força.Harry apertou os olhos e esperou a dor ir embora,quando ela se foi ele os abriu novamente e correu para a sua barraca.Sabia perfeitamente o que estava acontecendo.Em uma velocidade incrível,ele arrumou tudo e estava pronto para partir,mas a movimentação havia chamado a atenção de alguns que lá estavam,os acordando.

-Algum problema,Potter?-Professor Lowell,pesquisador chefe,olhou preocupado para o seu melhor aluno.

-Eu...tenho...que...-Harry apontava debilmente para fora da clareira onde estavam acampados,não conseguindo achar as palavras corretas.Quando outro grito ecoou em sua mente.

Compreendendo o que o jovem estava tentando dizer,o professor acenou em concordância.

Harry agradeceu ao homem e aparatou no vilarejo mais próximo,a procura de uma lareira para viajar a pó de flú.

Por que hospital bruxo não tinha um elevador,como todo hospital que se preze?Por que somente médicos autorizados podiam aparatar dentro do hospital?Malditas regras bruxas.Praguejou.Porém,quanto mais escada subia,mas degraus apareciam.Quando finalmente alcançou o topo,correu até a recepção.A enfermeira que lá estava,parecia bem concentrada no pergaminho em que escrevia.

-Com licença.-Harry chamou,sem fôlego.A mulher fez um sinal para que ele esperasse e continuou a preencher o pergaminho.Dois minutos passados,um outro grito.Harry desesperou-se.-Com licença!-Falou,mais enfático.

A mulher não lhe deu atenção.

-Com licença...-Harry disse,rispidamente,arrancando a pena da mão da mulher.Com ela ousava ignorá-lo justo nesse dia?

-Sim?-A mulher retrucou,igualmente irritada.

-A senhora Potter,deu entrada essa manhã...-Harry lembrara-se que antes de viajar deixara Alex aos cuidados do pai,e que quando apareceu no apartamento de Salazar tudo o que encontrou foi um bilhete que dizia:St.Mungus.

-Ah sim,o senhor deve ser o marido dela.Bem,ela está...

-Harry!-Rony o chamou.

-Rony?O que faz aqui?-Indagou ao ruivo.

-Fala sério,acha que eu perderia o nascimento do meu afilhado?E...-O ruivo sorriu mais ainda.-...do meu sobrinho?

-Onde está a Alex?

-Venha,eu vou levar...-Nesse momento,Draco aparecera na recepção.O rosto corado,a respiração descompassada e desalinhado.

-Malditas escadas.Eles fazem isso de propósito.Por que a maternidade tem que ser no sexto andar?

-Pensei que não viesse mais,Malfoy.-Retrucou Rony.

-Vai sonhando Weasley,acha que eu ia perder isso.Iluda-se.

-Posso saber onde está a minha esposa?-Harry indagou,impaciente.

-E a minha?-Acrescentou Draco.

-Venham.-Rony os conduziu até o local onde estavam sendo realizados os partos.Draco entrou na sala que foi indicada por Rony,enquanto a família Weasley,em peso,esperava do lado de fora.

Harry olhou para a porta que lhe correspondia e sentiu o coração vir à boca.Todos os pensamentos ruins estavam vindo a sua cabeça.E se acontecesse algo?Se acontecesse algo com seu filho?Com a sua mulher?Sabia que morreria junto com Alex,se ela partisse e o deixasse para trás.E,sabia,que morreria novamente,se algo acontecesse a seu filho,pois sabia que Alex não suportaria a perda.

Era irônico,em quatro meses ele aprendera a amar tanto a vida que estava gerando-se no ventre de Alexandra,que ele sentia que ela era uma extensão de sua vida,na verdade,ela era uma extensão de sua vida.Ela era a prova de que diferenças e rivalidades não mais importavam.

-Vai ficar tudo bem querido.-Molly depositara uma mão confortadora no ombro dele.Harry olhou a sua volta,notando que não apenas os Weasley,mas Salazar,Narcissa e Sirius estavam lá,também.

Harry sorriu a mulher,e reunindo toda a sua coragem,entrou na sala.Desejou que não tivesse feito isso,mas ao mesmo tempo não se arrependia da decisão.Alexandra tinha a expressão facial cheia de dor,suava e apesar de sua boca não conseguir formar palavras,conseguiam emitir gritos de dor que causavam calafrios na espinha de Harry.

-Sr.Potter...-Uma enfermeira,que ajudava no parto,aproximou-se dele.-...esperávamos pelo senhor.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça e correu para o lado de Alex,lhe segurando a mão.Ao vê-lo ao seu lado,Alexandra deu um pequeno sorriso em meio à dor.Foram os minutos mais longos de sua vida.Seu coração batia loucamente em seu peito,tanto,que ele mal notava a força com que Alexandra apertava a sua mão.Quando a agonia finalmente chegou ao fim,um choro agudo ecoou no quarto.

Harry sentiu seus olhos arderem,e,dessa vez,seu coração parar de bater,quando pegou aquele pequeno ser nos seus braços.Era tão pequeno,tão frágil e indefeso.Sentiu as lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto.Era uma vida,uma vida que era responsabilidade dele,e pela primeira vez,Harry estaria disposto a aceitar essa responsabilidade sem pestanejar.

A enfermeira tirou o bebê dos braços de Harry,para os devidos exames,e esse protestou.Virou-se para Alexandra e a viu o encarando,com um sorriso no rosto,em meio às lágrimas.E a viu rir,de sua face desgostosa,por terem roubado o seu filho tão cedo.

-Eu vou ser perfeito,não vou?-Harry perguntou a Alexandra,relembrando-se das palavras dela.Precisava ter a segurança que ela tinha,dentro de si.Precisava que ela lhe transmitisse essa segurança.E quando ela lhe sorriu,um sorriso cansado,ele teve certeza de que seria perfeito,ela o ajudaria a ser perfeito.

* * * * * 

O choro chegou aos ouvidos dos dois adultos.Revirando-se na cama,Harry abriu os olhos e sentou-se.Olhou para o seu lado e viu que Alexandra dormia profundamente,devido ao cansaço provocado pelo trabalho excessivo.

Levantou-se e caminhou até o quarto ao lado do seu.Entrou no aposento e foi até o berço,pegando a criança que chorava compulsivamente.

-Sabe...-Começou,enquanto embalava o bebê em seus braços.-...o mundo virou de cabeça para baixo,no dia em que você nasceu.Foi o acontecimento do século.O nascimento de uma criança com o sangue Slytherin e Gryffindor nas veias.Bem...-Harry riu um pouco.-...agora você é o milésimo segundo das duas famílias.Saiu até no jornal.Porem,eu espero que todos tenham esquecido,ou pelo menos toda essa fama em volta de mim e a sua mãe,pelo que fizemos no passado,ou o que fomos,tenha esfriado,quando você crescer.Não quero que você seja reconhecido porque é filho de Harry e Alex Potter,como eu fui.Quero que você seja reconhecido pelo que é.

"Quero que você seja jogador de Quadribol,mas não precisa ser profissional,só para se divertir,como eu.Porque eu vou te ensinar a jogar Quadribol,desde que você não tenha herdado o medo de altura de sua mãe.Ao menos,a mudez dela você não herdou,mas isso nunca me incomodou.Sempre a amei do jeito que ela é.Assim como eu amo você,mesmo que no início eu tenha sido relapso.Te ensinarei magias,a montar em um unicórnio,a compreender centauros,a falar com Dragões.A voar,terá a minha capa de invisibilidade e meu Mapa do Maroto,para aprontar em Hogwarts.Estarei sempre perto quando precisar,quando der o primeiro passo,quando nascer o primeiro dente,a primeira palavra.Não conte a sua mãe..."-Ele sussurrou.-"...mas ela tem que ser papai.Sempre estarei aqui se precisar.Sempre poderá contar com o seu pai..."

Harry fungou,enquanto observava a criança adormecida em seus braços.Uma mão pousou em seu ombro,e ele virou-se.

-Ah,ele voltou a dormir.

Alexandra sorriu,dando um leve beijo nos lábios de Harry,o abraçando suavemente,para a não acordar a criança.

"Você será um grande pai Harry...Já disse que..."

-Eu sei,eu sei.Vou ser perfeito.

FIM


End file.
